


All of my info for my TF G1 AU

by Demon_K



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_K/pseuds/Demon_K
Summary: As the title says, this will contain all of the info about my TF G1 AU!This will include things such as:-Character descriptions-Sexualitys + pronouns-Some ocs-Human AU but not really cause the seekers have wings-Descriptions of how they look in my AU-Starscream being my emotional support characterAlso! Chapters that include some more upsetting subjects will be included, and an authors note at the start will state what could potentially trigger some readers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How do i tag things someone please help

Hello! Welcome to my first ever thing on here! I hope to be a respected member of this community!

Well let's begin!

First up is starscream! My _boi_

Starscream is a male and uses he/him pronouns

Starscream is blind in one eye in this AU

Starscream also is a gremlin who will kill you without hesitation

He has a little star pin is his hair + some of his hair is dyed red bc Thundercracker wouldn't shut up about how they should all dye some of their hair

He has also entered a written agreement with Megatron to stop trying to kill him and in return Star will be retreated will the respect he always wanted

Starscream is a descendent of Unicron in this AU

Screamer can communicate with the souls of his dead friends

Starscream is 42 years old

And that should be it! Let me know who I should talk about next or if you habe any ideas for a fic!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Skywarp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't tag help

Skywarp

Skywarp's favorite flavor of ice-cream is strawberry

Skywarp has the big gay and is a shockwave **s i m p**

Skywarp was adopted alongside his twin brother Thundercracker, after the disappearance of his father and older brother

Skywarp's new adoptive parents homeschooled him and T.C, and we're generally very controlling over their lives

Skywarp enjoys being one of the chaos bringers in the deceptions secret base

Skywarp can teleport, and has little gray wings that float next to his shoulders

Skywarp has white skin and black hair, with a part of it dyed purple and a fade also in purple

Skywarp was very popular at his school, even alot of teachers respected him

Skywarp usually wears whatever he thinks looks cool

Skywarp is the older twin by about 3-ish minutes


End file.
